


Oblivious

by marksonator



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, Eventual Smut maybe, Fluff, M/M, Pining, brief yugbam mention, idk this is my first time writing fic, it’s almost 3 am here, jackson being oblivious to his feelings, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksonator/pseuds/marksonator
Summary: idk i wrote this based off this interview https://twitter.com/justgaga_/status/1016219307674669057?s=21 because they were being so touchy and cute and because mark looks cute as hell and i’m in my markson feels and i miss them





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter i might write more i might not depends on when i get into a markson mood. leave some kudos or comments or whatever if you want more chapters or if you have any other fic plot ideas because i’m in a writing mood >_<

Jackson walked into the dressing room to find Mark sitting on the couch. He was deeply engrossed in his phone, probably playing some video game. He was alone in the room, the members and staff nowhere to be found. “Mark hyung,” Jackson called out the older while walking towards him. “Where is everyone?” Mark paused his game and looked up. “Staff went to the vans to pack everything up. The members are probably in the other rooms.” Jackson expected Mark to go back to his video game after answering his question but instead Mark continued to stare at him(with a glint in his eye. Was that a glint? Why did Mark always look like he had stars in his eyes. Not that Jackson noticed or anything. Never.) 

Jackson walked slowly to the couch and sat down next to Mark. Only then did Mark seem to snap out of his daze and return to his video game. Jackson pulled out his phone to check his messages and sns. He was tired after their long day of interviews and had no intention of searching for the other members or heading to the van. 20 minutes passed in silence. But Jackson didn’t mind the silence. It was comfortable and just being in Mark’s presence made him feel calm. The calmness Jackson was feeling was shattered when Mark decided he had had enough of his video game and decided to take a quick nap. On. Jackson’s. Lap. 

Now Jackson had cuddled with Mark countless times, more than he could remember. It came with being best friends for over 7 years. But that didn’t make it any easier for Jackson. His heart still beat as fast as it did the first time they cuddled. If Mark ever noticed, he didn’t comment. Mark lay his head onto Jackson’s lap and curled up into a ball.(God why was Mark so tiny. Jackson wanted to wrap him in a blanket and give him kisses. That was totally ok tho. Bros give each other kisses.) 

Jackson snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mark sigh. He looked down to see that Mark had already fallen asleep, his hands curled around Jackson’s waist, head buried into his lap. Jackson felt his heartbeat stutter for a second. He convinced himself it was because of how cuddly Mark looked. Jackson couldn’t resist cute things. That’s all it was.

And later when Bambam burst into the room, Yugyeom following closely behind, Jackson shushed loudly and told them to leave or else they’d wake Mark. Bambam wiggled his eyebrows and shut the door behind him. Jackson was left confused as to what that could’ve possibly meant. 

And when Jackson’s legs had started going numb from the heavy weight of Mark’s entire upper body resting on him, he didn’t complain. Because as a bro it was his duty to make sure his best bro got his beauty sleep. Only when the staff came in to inform them that they were heading back to the hotel did Jackson reluctantly shake Mark awake. Mark grumbled and held Jackson tighter, which may have made Jackson seen stars, but he didn’t have to explain himself. Mark got up slowly, flattening his hair with his hands, reaching for his phone, and walking to the door with his eyes still half shut. Jackson quickly rose and put his arm around Mark’s waist to prevent him from running into any doors and falling. Mark clung to Jackson like a koala and they struggled to the van. They got into the back seats and Mark immediately fell back asleep on Jackson’s shoulder. 

When the van arrived at the hotel, he had no choice but to drag Mark with him to his room. He knew he was the only one responsible enough to make sure Mark made it to bed without cracking his head and he didn’t know where Mark’s room key was. Probably stuffed into one of the many black duffel bags in the trunk. He got Mark into his hotel room, helped him take off his shoes and socks, and then his shirt and pants, and tucked him into bed. It was only 11 pm but the bed looked inviting and Mark looked so serene sleeping. It was irresistible. Jackson quickly changed and crawled slowly into bed, trying not to disturb Mark. 

And when Jackson woke up the next morning with Mark’s limbs clinging onto his body, Mark’s lips breathing out against his neck, he sweared his quickening heart rate was only due to him being sweaty from being plastered against another body. 


End file.
